Steve (Minecraft) VS Iron Man
Steve vs Iron is the fourth battle in Shrek - it Ralph's and Big the cat 10's collab season. Description Minecraft vs. Marvel! Today, two characters who can create almost anything with their imaginations battle to the death! Interlude Boomstick: Ah, imagination. Something that can provoke anything, from cool characters to even awesome versus shows! Wiz: But these two have shown the ability to create anything they wish. Boomstick: Steve, the Blocky Adventurer of Minecraft Wiz: And Iron Man, the Armored Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Steve Wiz: Once a upon a time in the empty Minecraft World a Human appeared out of nowhere, and struggled to survive against the terrifying monsters of the night. Boomstick: And his name was Steve ''' Wiz: Steve is a lonely Human who is forced to make a shelter and find food in order to survive in the deadly Minecraft World. '''Boomstick: But Steve is no pushover even without any equipment he is incredibly Strong and Fast he can run up to speeds of 12.3 miles per hour normally and break all blocks expect un breakable blocks with his fists, and crouch so he can't fall off any ledges he also do this extremely fast which gives the impression of Steve having pro dance skills , He's got the moves !! Wiz: Steve can also carry around a huge amount of blocks with him , the heaviest block in Minecraft is A gold Block which weighs 19320 kg , but the heaviest item is the Enchanted Golden Apple which is made with 8 gold Blocks and a apple , Steve can carry 64 items in a slot , and their are 36 slots in Steve's inventory so Steve if has a full inventory with Golden Apples he is carrying 356106590 kg which is as much as 3000 Blue Whales Boomstick: What the Freakin Hell , How the Heck can he carry that much around with him. Wiz: But Steve also has a lot of equipment with him , he has lots of swords to use as weapons , their are Five types of Swords in Minecraft Wooden, Stone , Gold , Iron And Diamond with Diamond being the most durable and doing the most damage. Boomstick: Steve also has a Bow which he can snipe enemies with and shoot arrows over 100 blocks away , Steve also has a Diamond Pickaxe which can mine extremely tough blocks like obsidian quite quickly. Wiz: Steve also has potions which he can use to boost his Abilities , A Strength Potion increases his striking Strength , a Speed potion increases his speed, A Fire resistant potion makes Steve immune to fire and lava, A Night vision potion makes him able to see in the dark , A Leaping Potion allows him to jump higher and a regeneration potion and a Healing potion allows him to regenerate health quickly. Boomstick: Steve also has a variety of negative potions as well which he can turn into splash potions to affect mobs , because why would he want to poison himself with these deadly potions, A Harming Potion takes away health, a poison potion slowly takes away health but Doesn't kill enemies a Weakness potion decreases striking strength and a Slowness potion decreases speed. Wiz: All these potions have a second version that increases its properties , but Doesn't last as long , Steve also has Armour to protect himself against mobs. Boomstick: There are Five armour types Leather, Gold , Chain , Iron and Diamond, Diamond being the Strongest decreasing damage by 80% , Steve can also enchant armour and weapons to make them stronger. Wiz: With Protection on his armour Steve's armour offers more defence , but the armour will offer less protection the more damaged the armour is , Steve can put Sharpness on his sword to add more attack damage to it . Boomstick: If Steve is in a bad mood he can blow enemies sky high with his TnT , which takes 5 seconds to explode once lit with Flint and Steel , Steve is also a Master with Redstone and can build machines with it although he needs time to do this which he will not have in this battle. Wiz: Steve also has Golden apples which offer him more health and will give him two hearts of health with every apple, and with the enchanted version Steve gets resistance , Regeneration , Strength and Fire resistance for 4 minutes. Boomstick: Steve can use his extreme Strength to punch mobs to death and has defeated Hordes of Zombies , Creepers , Skeletons, Nether Mobs , the Enderdragon, the Wither and the Guardians , making him extremely powerful. Wiz: However in despite of all these insane feats , Steve's biggest problem is Durability he can easily die from Prolonged battle damaged and falling from great heights making him extremely vulnerable if unprepared. Boomstick: Also if Steve is hungry he won't regenerate health and will eventually be unable to sprint and eventually die from hunger , but if he has enough food this can be maintained and Steve will be fine. Wiz: Also While Steve can build anything all of his builds take an extreme amount of time and resources to make , and since Steve has no Prep time he won't be able to build any massive castle to protect himself in. Boomstick: But Overall Steve is an extremely smart strategist , who can build his way out of any situation with his materials. ' Steve shoots an arrow at the Enderdragon and kills it dropping the Dragon Egg and grabbing it '. Iron Man Boomstick: OMG IT'S ROBERT DOWNEY, JUNIOR! Wiz: Pipe down, Boomstick. Boomstick: What, I liked his movies. Wiz: Anyway, Anthony Edward Stark was the.... Boomstick: ADOPTED! Wiz: Ugh! Tony Stark was the ADOPTED son of Howard and Maria Stark. Boomstick: However, his parents were killed in a car crash, and Tony eventually took over the Stark empire when he was only 21. Wiz: However, before this, Tony had received a masters degree in both physics and electrical engineering. Tony would use his genius to help create state of the art weaponry for the US government, and loved war. Boomstick: However, Tony regretted his war obsession after he accidentally stepped on a booby trap and was caught in a deadly explosion that threatened his life! Wiz: This fatal mistake had lodged shrapnel near his heart, which would kill Stark in a week. The evil terrorists who had captured Stark, demanded him to make weapons or he would die. However, Tony chose Option 3, and made his first Iron Man suit, Iron Man Mark I Boomstick: Mark what? Wiz: The Mark I was Tony's first suit and the one he used to escape from the terrorists. It came with missiles, jet packs and durable armor which protected him against bullets. Boomstick: After Tony returned back to the US, he no longer helped the Gov. make weapons and decided to help the innocent with......weapons. ''' Wiz: Actually, they are suits. Tony has many Iron Man suits for the occasion and the upgrade. '''Boomstick: They're kinda weapons.............Yeah, they're not. Wiz: Since Stark has many Iron Man suits, we will be using his latest suit: Iron Man Mark 42. Boomstick: It can lift an average of 100 tons and fly at Mach 10! In combat, Iron Man is able to keep up with Spider-Man, who can run at 200 miles per hour! Wiz: Its computer, JARVIS, helps Iron Man detect his enemy's armor and is able to help him defeat his foe. Boomstick: Iron Man has a lot of defense on the Mark 42, including extremely durable armor, as shown able to get up after being blasted by a rocket! Wiz: It comes with rocket launchers, Repulsor blasts, Unibeams, jet packs, magnetic force fields and an EMP. Boomstick: However, Iron Man is kinda powerless without his armor, so he does his best to lose all power or he's screwed. Wiz: His suit is far from flawed, and Iron Man is indeed arrogant, but minus that, and he's an unstoppable machine. Iron Man shoots a missile at a tank, and walks away as it blows up behind him. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10's version In the Minecraft world the sun was rising and the animals were grazing and a Figure could be seen flying through the sky it was Iron Man. Iron Man: ( Thoughts ) Hm Pepper must be around here somewhere oh look theirs a house maybe the locals know where she went. Tony flies towards Steve's house and opens the door and sees Steve crafting and cooking. Steve: " How can I help you mate are you lost ? " Iron Man : " No I'm looking for my friend she went travelling into this world , Have you seen her ? " Steve : " Ahh yes she went into the Nether looking for materials , and she used obsidian to get there " Iron Man " Thanks Mate , I'll take the obsidian and rescue her , Thanks for your help " Steve " Whoa , Whoa you ain't going anywhere with my materials ' Steve pulls out a diamond sword and puts on Iron gear " Prepare to fight ! " Iron Man : " I don't want to fight you but I have to rescue her , no matter what ! ", Iron man stands back ready for battle. Fight!! Steve charges at Stark and slashes at him with his sword having no effect Tony grabs his hand and tosses Steve to the other side of the room injuring him Steve pulls out his bow and fires at Stark who dodges the blow. Tony fires a repulser blast at Steve who dodges it and throws a potion of poidon at Tony poisoning him and causing him to drop to the floor in pain Iron Man : What What did you do ?!! Steve: I poisoned you give it up ! Iron man lunges at Steve and kicks him in the chest knocking him back into the wall , Steve grabs Starks leg and throws him through the window damaging it and hurting Steve . " Jarvis what kind of foe are we facing ! " " This one's armour is composed of Iron it should be easy to break " , " Ok got it " , Iron shoots several rockets at Steve who drinks a speed potion and dodges most of the rockets but is hit by two of them and knocked aside. Iron Man moves to finish Steve off , but he puts up his hand in peace Steve : " Wait i've got something to show you " , Steve pulls out a Music box And starts doing his dance impression. Iron Man : " Wow you've got the moves pal " , Stark starts dancing next to Steve but after a while stops dancing " Ok that's enough " and shoots Steve with a Repulser blast Steve pulls out his Diamond pick and attempts to mine Stark's chest plate while being hit by several punches , but is unable to do so and is hit by the unibeam and knocked back. Steve: Ok pal play times over time to finish this ! , Steve changes to his protected Diamond armour and and sword. He charges at Iron Man and punches him and slashes him but is hit by a rocket " Have some Tnt , Mate !" , Steve lights some Tnt and dodges it as the explosion hits Iron Man who at the the last moment kicks some it at Steve exploding in his face. Steve eats a Golden Apple and a Strength Potion and charges at Iron Man , who bounded towards Steve and Uppercuts him into the air and hits him with a Repulser blast and kicks him . Steve shoots Iron Man with several arrows but they have no effect , Iron then knees Steve in the Gut and blasts Steve through the chest with his unibeam killing him as his body drops to the ground and Steve's items appear. Iron Man " Sorry about that see you pal " , Iron Man walks away with the obsidian leaving Steve's items on the ground. K.O!! Shrek-it Ralph's version Iron Man is flying around when he sees a, weird, monster walk near him. Iron Man blasts it with a missile, but then he sees something come from behind. Steve: Hey, that was my pet Creeper! Iron Man: Whoa, little boy, that was your pet? Steve: I'm not a little boy! Iron Man: I better call your parent...Ow! OK, you're gonna pay for that. Steve: Bring it! FIGHT! Steve pulls out his Diamond Sword and swings it at Iron Man, who manages to dodge at the nick of time. Iron Man: You'll have to do better than that to beat me! Iron Man shoots a missile from his shoulder, who Steve manages to block with his sword. Iron Man fires more and more missiles, which eventually overpowers the blocky hero. Iron Man: I'm going to end this now. Iron Man flies right into Steve, but Steve knees him in the face, causing Iron Man to fall into the ground. Iron Man: Alright, this will take longer than I thought. Steve then pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots arrows at Iron Man, which clinks off his suit. Iron Man chuckles and fires a Repulsor Blast at Steve, launching him back. Iron Man: Those are supposed to harm me? Steve then puts on Gold Armor and throws a torch at Iron Man, who dodges. Steve kicks Iron Man in the face, but breaks his leg due to how tough Iron Man's armor is. Iron Man then grabs Steve's leg and breaks it, causing Steve to squeal in pain. Iron Man walks over to him and charges up a Uni-Beam. Steve: No, I can't lose now! Steve then starts flailing his sword at Iron Man, but it does no damage to him. Iron Man: Bye bye! Iron Man shoots a gigantic Uni-Beam at Steve, which obliterated Steve's body. When Iron Man was done, Steve was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Iron Man: Now that was easy. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: What the Heck, how come Steve didn't win he can lift objects several times larger than anything Iron Man can ! Wiz: Well Boomstick , Steve's striking strength is nowhere near the capability of his lifting strength so he wasn't able to damage Iron Man's extremely tough armour Boomstick: Also Steve should have been able to mine Stark's armour and he has defeated an Iron Golem which is similarly to Stark so he should have beat him !! Wiz: Steve can't break objects while being attacked , something Stark was able to take advantage of leaving him unable to break his armour , and Steve can only defeat an Iron Golem if he is heavily armoured something , otherwise it would be able to beat him. Boomstick: Oh i see now , Stark's armour is extremely tough able to survive Nukes making Steve's Tnt seeming like child's play And preventing Steve's weapons from getting through only letting the posion potion get through which Stark was able to shrug off and carry on battling Stevev Wiz: Also Tony's weapons were extremely powerful and even Steve's diamond armour wasn't strong enough to protect Steve leading to be easily taken down by Stark , whose speed , intelligence , Arsenal and experience greatly trumped Steve leading to Stark's victory Boomstick: Looks like Steve just couldn't keep himself together ! Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: That was short. Wiz: But there is a reason why. Iron Man annihilated Steve in every category except for weapons, but the weapons could barely even harm Iron Man in the first place. Boomstick: Yeah, considering how he's tanked hits from Thanos, Dr. Doom, Thor and even nukes, Steve couldn't do much! Wiz: And considering how Iron Man moves faster than the eye can see, Steve had no chance of keeping up with him at all. Boomstick: Looks like Steve just couldn't Man up! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I'm clever! Wiz: The winner is Iron Man Advantages and Disadvantages Iron Man-Winner *+Smarter *+More Durable *+Faster *+Armor could take any of Steve's blows *+Experience *+This fight was a major stomp for him *-Weaker Steve-Loser *+Stronger *+More Weapons *-Pretty much everything else How many stars would you rate this battle (Steve VS Iron Man)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015